<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This World Will Remember Us by ChestnutWheelBarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586117">This World Will Remember Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow'>ChestnutWheelBarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This World Will Remember Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker &amp; Taylor, Bonnie &amp; Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue heavy as usual, I dunno what else to tag, I dunno what to tag for this, M/M, Multi, Nick busts out of jail again with the help of Wayne, No Beta read we die like men, Oh and I changed my user because why not, That’s pretty much it for the first chapter, but yeah second chapter gets a bit rough, no one is really, not to spoil to much but people die and Wayne isn’t happy about it, nothing graphic, only a lil bit though, the second one gets rough, trigger warning for the second chapter though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayne shoves a gun down his pants and Nick breaks out of jail again ft. Wayne’s mum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Campbell/Davy Zlatic, Nick Radel &amp; Davy Zlatic, Nick Radel/Wayne Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This World Will Remember Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate this but there’s only so many times you can rewrite a chapter before you just give up. Had a few people read it and they said it was okay so eh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Here are some things for Nick. There’s a pair of shoes and bits,” Davy handed Wayne a satchel bag. “I dunno what he’d do without you, you’re like the one ray of sunshine in his life.”</p><p>Wayne definitely didn’t blush slightly and smiled. “Thank you, I'll tell him you said hi."<br/><br/>"Thanks, Wayne. Tell 'im I'll visit as soon as possible, if Jimmy's lets me out of his sights that is." Davy chuckled.</p><p>"I will."<br/><br/>"Take care of yourself." <br/><br/>"You too." <br/><br/>Wayne sighed a breath of relief when Davy closed the door. He quickly grabbed the gun that had felt like it was burning a hole in his jacket and shoved it in the bag, checking his surroundings for any witnesses. </p><p> </p><p>The drive to the prison was a long and anxious one, many times along the way Wayne had to pull over and take a moment to contemplate turning back, but Nick needed him. God only knows what they're doing to his inside, and God only knows what Nick plans to do about it. Wayne stashed the gun down his pants, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>The prison was as dark and intimidating as before and Wayne felt his skin crawl at the thought of all the germs and dirt clinging to the place and its inhabitants. He clutched the bag close to his person as he walked the few steps up into the building, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Guards, citizens and even a few prisoners buzzed around the place, paying Wayne no mind. He hoped he wouldn't run into Donny again, especially after their last encounter. </p><p>Wayne kept his head down as he passed by the front desk, only to be stopped by a brooding voice. </p><p>"Stop."  Wayne hesitantly turned around to face an elderly guard. </p><p>"Gimme the bag."<br/><br/>He nervously complies and watches as the guard dumps the bag's contents on a table. A pair of old shoes, a pack of playing cards and a Bible fell out. The guard seems satisfied and Wayne turns to leave.</p><p>"Wait a minute. I gotta search you."<br/><br/>Wayne quite literally felt his blood turn cold. Not only would some stanger be touching him, but he could potentially get arrested for the position of a weapon in a federal prison. The guard motioned for him to raise his arms and started patting them down. Wayne tried to think of anything other than the faint smell of alcohol and the countless germs and grim that were being pat onto his person. <em> Nick so owns him for this…  </em></p><p>The guard gradually makes his way down and around his middle, crouching down to start on his legs. He pauses at his ankle.  "What's this?"<br/><br/>Wayne lifts his trouser leg up slightly to reveal a crumpled packet of cigarettes. "Ma doesn't like me smokin'." <br/><br/>The guard nodded. "You got five minutes." <br/><br/>Wayne smiled happily and rushed off to Nick's cell. The redhead looked better today, some of the cuts on his face were starting to heal and the bruises looked like they'd gone down a bet, but he still had a noticeable limp when he walked. "Startin' to think you weren't gonna show." He grinned.</p><p>"Well, I almost didn't. You owe me for this." Wayne glanced around the ward quickly before retrieving the gun from his pants, shoving it in Nick's hand. </p><p>Nick tucks it into his waistband. "Well, who wouldda thought that a waiter from Rowena would have the balls to bust me out my old forty five?"</p><p>"I'm serious, Nick. I'm not doin' somethin' like that again, I almost got caught!"<br/><br/>"Will you calm down? That fact is you didn't, well done by the way, and now it's my turn, you better go before this gets ugly." <br/><br/>Wayne rolled his eyes. "I'll see you soon." <br/><br/>"See you soon, sugar." Nick winked.</p><p>Wayne sighed and made his way out, catching the eye of a guard passing by with the things he'd brought for Nick.</p><p> </p><p>Nick watched as Wayne left, grinning to himself at the feeling of the gun stashed in his waistband. Because of Wayne he could start making plans again, he had a renewed sense of life and god as his witness was he going to exploit it as much as possible. </p><p>The sound of footsteps and clinking keys echoed through the dark halls. Nick couldn’t keep the smile from gracing his lips, adrenaline was running through his veins and he was itching for a fight, but hopefully if all went to plan and he could be out before everyone even realised. </p><p>The guard rounded the corner and didn't pay Nick much mind as he unlocked the cell door and threw in the items Wayne had brought him. Before the guard could do anything else, Nick pulled the gun from his waistband. Shocked, the guard slowly raised his hands in the air. Nick grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the cell, smacking him across the face with the gun, knocking him out. The guard dropped with a <em> thump. </em>Nick locked the cell door behind him and made his swift exit. </p><p> </p><p>Donny kicked a piece of rubbish as he walked the dusty path to the Wright household. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, smiling when he saw the face of Mrs Wright, a tall, thin woman with strawberry blonde curls and greeted Donny with her usual honey-sweet smile. </p><p>“Donald! It’s been a while hun, please come in!” She stepped aside to let him in.</p><p>“Thank you ma’am, but I’m afraid this isn’t a social visit.” </p><p>The woman huffed. “And here I thought you were here to see me.”</p><p>Donny chuckled. “I’m sorry, but we'll definitely have you catch up soon. Maybe I’ll talk to Julia about havin’ you ‘round for dinner.”</p><p>“I’d love that.” Mrs Wright smiled and gestured for Donny to take a seat on one of the old couches. “So, what was it you were here about?”</p><p>“It’s about Wayne, I’m afraid.” Donny sighed. “Is he here?”</p><p>She shook her head. “‘Fraid no. He said he was goin’ on a trip for a few days. Utah I think he said.”</p><p>That raised alarm bells. “When?”</p><p>“Last night.”</p><p>“Did he say he was goin’ with anyone?”</p><p>“No, all he said was he needed a lil’ time for himself and that he’d be gone for a few days.”</p><p>Donny jotted this all down in his notebook. “Has he mentioned anything about someone called Nick Radel recently?”</p><p>Mrs Wright frowned. “That criminal in the paper? No. But he’s in jail, ain’t he?”</p><p>“Not anymore. He busted out yesterday.”</p><p>Mrs Wright gasped. “Do you think my boy had somethin’ to do with it?”</p><p>“I sure hope not.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Too Late To Turn Back Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit goes down when Nick tries to rob a shop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“It don’t make sense!” Donny yelled.</p>
<p>“Well, how else do you think Nick Radel got a gun smuggled in?” The Sheriff counters.</p>
<p>Donny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, exhausted. “I dunno. But Wayne’s not a criminal! I know him, wouldn’t even hurt a fly! He’s innocent.”</p>
<p>“So where is he?” </p>
<p>“His ma said he took a trip to Utah for a few days.” Donny said.</p>
<p>“A lil’ convenient, dontcha think?” </p>
<p>“He’s a good man! Straight A student. Plus he’s got a job. It don’t make sense!”</p>
<p>“He’s the only one who could have done it.” The Sheriff said.</p>
<p>“I know him.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you don’t.”</p>
<p><br/>"Wait, wait, wait. So, all I gotta do is sit in the car while you hold up the store, right?"</p>
<p>Nick rolled his eyes and cocked his gun. "For the fifth time, yes. And keep the engine runnin'."</p>
<p>"Oh my God, I'm nervous."</p>
<p>"Maybe you shouldn't be doin' this." Nick said as he fixed his hat in the car mirror and adjusted his tie. A battered straw sack lay at his feet, along with a loaded shotgun.</p>
<p>His companion huffed as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "I can do this, it just ain't what I'm used to. Not all of us can end up in jail seven times." Wayne took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready now."</p>
<p>Nick got in the waiting car and revved the engine. "Good, let's go, sugar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The streets leading up to the town church buzzed. People of all ages, shapes and sizes were lined up on the breadline, waiting their turn for a sliver of food. Though the normally stoic and quiet citizens clucked with the recent headlines. Women huddled together trading gossip and gasps, men shaking their heads and grimacing in disappointment. </p>
<p>"They say he had a gun smuggled in!"</p>
<p>"Really? How on earth did he manage that?"</p>
<p>"Must have tricked some poor gal into it."</p>
<p>"I don't know 'bout that, but can you really blame 'im?"</p>
<p>"I mean with the way the world is, all I can say is I'm a bit envious, must be nice havin' somethin' more than dust linin' your pockets."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Davy crumpled up a piece of parchment, throwing it into the scorching fire and watching it as it turned into nothing but ash and smoke. "Nick says he and Wayne are okay."</p>
<p>"No offence, hun, but I couldn't care less what that man is doin', and he had to go drag yet another person into his schemes." Jimmy said, flipping through the day's paper.</p>
<p>Davy didn't reply and instead watched the orange and yellow flames flicker about, dancing freely. It was a calming sight. </p>
<p>Jimmy carried on with his rant. "What was he even thinkin'? Bustin' out of prison again? I swear, that man has got a screw loose and one day it's gonna get him killed."</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon! You know as much as I did Nick ain't never gonna stay in prison, I'm surprised it took him this long to bust out if anythin'."</p>
<p>Jimmy scoffed. "Papers are sayin' he's been robbin' again, already hit three stores."</p>
<p>"Folks are callin' him a hero."</p>
<p>"Some hero…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick braced himself as he stalked into the grocery shop. It was early evening, meaning the place was mostly empty, save for a few stragglers going about their day. Nick threw the door open and brandished a shotgun. The patrons immediately raise their hands, shocked and frightened. </p>
<p>"I don't want to see nobody with their hands lower than their ears! Now, everybody move it along over here." Nick pointed at a wall furthest from the door and watched as the citizens complied, huddling up one by one. Nick spotted the shopkeeper and aimed the gun at him.</p>
<p>"Not you," The shopkeeper frozen in fear, face pale as a ghost and hands trembling like an alcoholic going cold-turkey. "Open up the cash register."</p>
<p>The man nodded and slowly neared the counter, Nick kept the gun fixed to the back of his head for good measure.</p>
<p>"Now son, think about—"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Nick whipped around to the small crowd of people in the shop. Everyone gasped and cowered as he waved the gun around. When he was satisfied, he turned back to the shopkeeper.</p>
<p>"You got a safe?"</p>
<p>"N-no." The quivering man answered. </p>
<p>Nick jabbed the gun into the man's chest. "You sure?"</p>
<p>"U-under the register." The shopkeeper crouched down hesitantly and started nervously fiddling with the safe dial.</p>
<p>Nick impatiently tapped his foot as the man fumbled around, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the remaining inhabitants. After another passing moment, Nick stomped his foot, startling the shopkeeper. </p>
<p>"Open it!"</p>
<p>"I'm going as fast as I can, Sir!"</p>
<p>Scoffing, Nick leaned against the counter, gun still in hand and picked at the splinters of wood that flaked the corner. Unbeknownst to him, a young, patrolling officer had creeped his way into the store, hushing the terrified civilians and drawing his gun, closing in on Nick.</p>
<p>"M-move and I shoot!" The officer's voice trembled and his hands shook with nerves, his gun unsteady. </p>
<p>Nick slowly turned around, his shotgun still fixed in hand and huffed at the officer. "Jesus…"</p>
<p>"R-raise your hands and put the gun down!" </p>
<p>"I can't put the gun down if I'm rasin' my hands."</p>
<p>"You know what I mean! Put the gun down and then put your hands in the air." The officer took a weary step closer, his gun still held high.</p>
<p>"What if I say no?"</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence where no one knew what to do or say. The officer was visibly shaking, while Nick stood cool as anything. Another breath passed before the officer turned his attention to the huddle of stunned civilians. "Everybody out." </p>
<p>There were gasps of relief as the flock headed for the open door. </p>
<p>"Nobody moves."</p>
<p>Everyone stilled.</p>
<p>Nick drew his gun closer and pushed himself off the counter. "Seems we got ourselves a standoff." There was a playful tone laced in his words, coupled with a devilish smirk.</p>
<p>"Drop the weapon." The officer stood his ground, voice now calmer and steady.</p>
<p>Nick chuckled. "You really think you can pull that trigger?"</p>
<p>"You really wanna find out?"</p>
<p>Nick smiled. "Now, I am gonna walk outta here—"</p>
<p>"Not gonna happen."</p>
<p>"Listen to me, kid—"</p>
<p>"Drop the gun."</p>
<p>The two men stood frozen in a standoff, each pointing their guns with no intention to let down. The tension ran thick through the air, so much so that not even the sharpest of knives could cut through it. The room was so quiet you could hear a crum drop. A chill ran through the room as neither man moved, fixed to the spot with their fingers on the trigger. </p>
<p>Suddenly, two loud shots ring out.</p>
<p>Everyone is still as red bloomed on the officer's shirt, staining it an ugly colour. It spreads out and drips down. The officer's body drops like a ragdoll as screams echo out. Nick himself is unsure what to do as a speck of blood is sent flying towards him and lands on his cheek. He's stunned, unable to move, mind running a million miles. Terror filled eyes stare back at him as red covers the floor. </p>
<p>It was him or me. It was him or me. It was him or me—</p>
<p>Suddenly, he snaps back into existence, clenching his gun and running out the door, without so much as a glance behind him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The drive back to the hotel seemed to go on forever, endless roads, twists and turns. Nick had to pull-over to quell the shaking in his hands before he crashed.</p>
<p>Wayne was fast asleep when he got back, bolting up when Nick slammed the door, throwing his shotgun onto a nearby chair and collapsing at the foot of the double bed. </p>
<p>"Jesus, Nick! You scared the life outta me!" Wayne peered over the side of the bed, his undershirt clinging to his form in all the right places, not that Nick would have noticed as he lay his head in his hands. </p>
<p> "Nick? What's the matter?" Wayne pulled the covers off of himself and crouched down beside Nick. "What's goin' on?"</p>
<p>Nick just shook his head, still hiding in his shaking hands. </p>
<p>"Nick?" The worry in Wayne's voice sent a stab of pain straight to Nick's heart. Silence filled the room as Nick pulled himself together, shrugging off his suit jacket and flinging it across the room. He then loosened his tie and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. </p>
<p>"He had his gun right on me." Nick whispered.</p>
<p>Wayne frowned his brows but stayed quiet, giving Nick the time he needed. </p>
<p>"I had no time." It was him or me. It was him or me. It was him or me.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>Nick finally faced Wayne. The blonde's eyes searched his face before widening. A hesitant hand reached up to swipe at Nick's cheek. Pulling back, Wayne was fixated on the smudge of red staining his thumb. He jumped up and grabbed the nearest handkerchief, ferociously wiping his hands. "No, no, no…"</p>
<p>"It was him or me, Wayne." Nick reasoned.</p>
<p>"No. No , Nick! I can't stay here." Wayne began pacing around the room.</p>
<p>"Wayne—" Nick went to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder, shy away.</p>
<p>"I gotta get out now, while I still can," Wayne pulled his suitcase from under the bed. "While I'm still in the clear!" He started pulling out his clothes, not bothering to fold them back up for once, and piled them into the case.</p>
<p>"Wayne, if you'll just—"</p>
<p>"It's over now, Nick! All of it! The dream is done." Wayne continued throwing his belongings into his case, thinking back on how on earth he got himself into this position and cursing his past self for being so naive.</p>
<p>"Don't say that, sugar! We're just both in shock, we gotta think this through." Nick pleaded, trying to block Wayne's path. "It ain't my fault! I had no choice, nothin' I could do!"</p>
<p>Wayne hurried to get dressed, throwing on whatever clothes he could find, though taking the time to smooth out his shirt and straighten his trousers. "With that bullet you shot him and you've shot me. For the love of God, Nick, how could you be so stupid!"</p>
<p>"Well hey now! You didn't hafta come with me, you made that choice!"</p>
<p>"And what a stupid one that was…"</p>
<p>Nick huffed and started pulling some of the clothes out of Wayne's case in a bid to make him stay. "It's too late to turn the clock back, I'd do it if I could. Now, we can argue 'bout this forever, but it ain't gonna change anything."</p>
<p>Wayne groaned and went for the door, only to be pulled back by the helm of his untucked shirt. "You know I wouldn't hurt you for the world, babe, I love you, you know." Nick pleaded, trying his damndest to keep calm even as his stomach recoiled.</p>
<p>"It's not too late to turn back now, I can forget all of this."</p>
<p>"And what? You helped bust me out remember? We'll get through this, sugar."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we'll get through this 'cause I'm leavin'!" Wayne shrugged Nick off, leaving for the door, his hand grasped the handle when Nick lay a hand on his shoulder. Wayne snapped around, breaking the hold, and swung his palm. It connected with Nick's face, a sharp slap! echoed. Wayne gasped and held his hand to his chest, shocked at his own actions. </p>
<p>Nick's face was turned to the side and a pinkish handprint blossomed over his pale cheek. " Ow ." He said, slightly shocked himself. "Okay, I deserved that… Now, can we just sit down and talk about this?" </p>
<p>Wayne sighed but nodded, sitting down on the bed and glaring at Nick when he made a move to join him. Nick sided himself with the armchair, moving the shotgun he'd left there previously. "Now, for starters, you really pack a punch, every thought about boxin'?" He chuckled, but quickly composed himself when he saw Wayne's unimpressed expression.</p>
<p>"Never mind…"</p>
<p>"Nick, I'm not entirely sure where you think this is goin', you killed someone for Christ's sake."</p>
<p>"It was self defence! He had a gun, I had a gun. Fair fight."</p>
<p>Wayne sighed. "That's not the point."</p>
<p>“I know. Look, what happened was more of an accident that you think, I didn’t want to kill him, but if I didn’t, he woulda got me.” Nick said.</p>
<p>Wayne was quiet for a while, Nick could practically see the cogs turning in the blonde’s head and it put him on edge. After a while, he spoke up. “Is this the first person you’ve killed?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Is this the first person you’ve killed?” Wayne repeated.</p>
<p>“Afraid I don’t get what you’re talkin’ about…” Nick said.</p>
<p>Wayne wouldn’t meet his eye. “I think you do. That inmate, the one that was murdered at the prison. Was that you too?”</p>
<p>Nick didn’t know what to say. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of his time inside. He kept his head down low, avoiding Wayne’s gaze.</p>
<p>“... It was, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Nick kept silent.</p>
<p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Nick! What did he beat you at a game of  cards? Did he sit in your seat? What did he do to deserve that?!”</p>
<p>Nick felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t do this right now, not when he could still feel ghosting hands grabbing him, tearing his clothes and touching him made him shake. One moment he was in a hotel room in New Mexico, the next he was in a grotty cell with the man who still haunted his dreams. </p>
<p>“Well? You gonna say anythin’ or what?” Wayne said, though it was drowned out by the memory of a horrid laugh, cold and cruel. Even dead Anson continued to toy with him, tainted his dreams and thoughts just like he did his body. </p>
<p>Nick couldn’t breath. He needed to get out. </p>
<p>Nick abruptly stood from his seat, hating the way tears filled his eyes. He rushed towards the door, ignoring Wayne’s calls and slammed it behind him, running outside and emptying the contents of his stomach. He slowly slid down the wall behind him, unable to stop the tears from falling.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come yell at me on Tumblr @kingofbr00klyn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>